


VID - March Funebre Yrasor - Alucarda

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Alucarda
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: grow tall





	VID - March Funebre Yrasor - Alucarda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



**vid title:** Marche Funebre Yrasor  
**music:** Soap &Skin  
**source:** Alucarda  
**duration:** 3:51  
**notes:** Made for 2017.  
**summary:** grow tall  
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), self-harm, blood/gore, torture

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/QAjJtlqrwzI)  
[195mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zgxgmgu0lphrfg/%5B2017_Auction%5Dkiki_miserychic-Marche_Funebre_Yrasor.m4v)  
[tumblr]()  
[ao3]()

_Grow tall skin, fold on_  
Rank the wall  
Bad weeds grow tall  
Hold on  
Rank the wall  
Grow tall 

_High I walk through firewall_  
Bad weeds grow tall  
Fall, fall  
Bad weeds grow tall  
Fall, fall  
Bad weeds grow tall  
Hold on skin, fold on  
They said, rank the wall  
I say, bad weeds grow tall 

_Hail Mary, full of grace_  
The Lord is with thee  
Blessed art thou amongst women  
And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus  
Holy Mary, Mother of God  
Pray for us sinners  
Now and at the hour of our death  
Amen 

_Give us this day our daily bread  
And forgive us our trespasses_

_Our Father who art in Heaven_  
Hollowed be thy name  
Thy kingdom come, thy will be done  
On earth as it is in Heaven 


End file.
